


cherries

by frommarstomercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May - Freeform, Caregiver Brian, Fluff, M/M, Queen (Band) - Freeform, Roger Taylor (Queen) - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Sick Roger, Sickfic, brian thinks he’s an idiot but adores him nonetheless, roger is loopy on cold meds, typed lowercase for the aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frommarstomercury/pseuds/frommarstomercury
Summary: in which roger’s kisses taste like cherries





	cherries

**Author's Note:**

> first fic and probably my last lmao

it all started with a cough. quite simple, really. it was nothing much to worry about, right? that was, until the inevitable fever came, and the dreadful shivers and sweats that had forced roger to remain bedridden.

“it’s the most wonderful time of the year!” they said. no, roger had a deep, cold hatred for the winter. his hatred was almost as frigid as the winter itself, but nothing could be as intimidating as the winter time in mid december.

brian had been out that day, leaving roger home alone with his sickly self. he had already planned on going grocery shopping, but he had remembered that morning roger wasn’t feeling so well, so he had made a mental note to grab some more tissue boxes and cold medicine, which was hopefully enough to last roger throughout his upcoming days of constant nose blowing and nonstop shivers.

brian was only gone for half an hour before returning to his warm cozy home, sitting the groceries and other items on the kitchen counter. all was quiet throughout the house, earlier not being the case. before brian had left to go on his spree, all that could be heard was the wracking coughs and sneezes coming from roger. poor thing seemed like he couldn’t get any relief.

brian knew how weak roger’s immune system could be. he actually had a gut feeling the unforgiving weather would catch up with him eventually, and sure enough, it did.

he assumed roger was fast asleep in the bedroom, which was quite a relief. brian swiftly makes his way up the stairs, items in hand, trying to not stir a sound that could awake the miserable roger.

brian’s face falls at the sight of roger being completely out of it, his body sprawled out on the bed, head tilted to one side. he looked hungover. wadded up tissues were scattered around his body, making brian grimace. perhaps roger was too lazy and weak to actually get up and throw them away.

brian steps over, sitting the supplies on their night stand as he then gently lays the back of his hand against roger’s forehead, only to pull it back in surprise. he was much warmer than he was this morning. flu.

roger eventually opens an eye, groaning roughly in sheer discomfort as his vision begins to clear up. “brian!” he beams, sitting up a bit too quickly as his head begins to pound. he yelps, placing a hand on the top of his head as he slumps over into brian’s chest. “you’ve been gone for far too long. where did you go!?”

“i went to the grocery store, rog, i told you that this morning before i left. i brought back some—“

“grocery store?! you’ve been gone for days!!” roger wheezes, sitting up again. he looks up at brian with tired eyes, his speech slurring a little.

“i was only gone for half an hour, roger.” brian looks down back at him, cocking an eyebrow. he seemed... off.

roger makes a face and sniffles, “why’re you lookin’ at me like that?” he then begins to mock brian, raising an eyebrow enthusiastically. he snorts.

brian scoffs. “you’re acting all funny. are you okay?” he goes to feel roger’s forehead again, but roger softly whacks it away, suddenly snatching brian down onto the bed beside him. he pulls him close, “kiss me...?”

brian yelps in surprise, a puzzled look plastered on his face. roger’s breath had smelt... oddly sweet. like candy. or alcohol. or both?

brian opens his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sloppy kiss. roger’s holding him by the neck, moaning dramatically into his mouth. brian squirms, pushing roger away and pulling back with a jolt.

“eugh! now _i’m_ going to get sick!” brian hisses. before he attempts to vigorously rub at his mouth, the sweet taste that lingered on rogers lips were now on brian’s. he softly licks them with a quickness, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers quizzically.

“...you taste like... cherries.”

brian stands up from the bed, forgetting to even wipe the germs off of his mouth. “roger, have you been drinking?”

roger lets out a loud groan as he flops back against the bed, rolling his eyes. “oh no! you caught me!” he gasps. he looks up at brian playfully, “what are you gonna do, huh? punish me...?” he giggles hoarsely, muffling a cough.

truth was, roger hadn’t had a drop of alcohol. which was perhaps maybe a good thing, his fever already making him looney enough.

brian looks at roger as if he were crazy. “stay here, i’ll be right back with a cool rag to help with your fever. alright?”

“you’re leaving again?!” roger sits up, pouting. he sniffles again, his nose running like a faucet. “am i just not good enough for you, brian?”

how drunk was roger? how much did he drink? _what_ did he drink? there wasn’t anything here except a weeks old vodka that they never finished, and he knew roger wasn’t ever really one for vodka anyways.

“i’m literally stepping into the bathroom,” before he does, he plucks a tissue from the box that sat upon the night stand, handing it to roger. “and wipe your nose. you’re a mess!”

as roger loudly and obnoxiously blew his nose, brian steps into the bathroom, and that’s when he immediately spots it. an empty bottle of cherry flavored liquid medicine, knocked over beside the sink. brian picks it up and looks at it, only a few drops left inside the petite bottle.

roger must’ve chugged the shit out of this stuff! brian steps back out and into the bedroom again, holding up the bottle. “excuse me, how much of this have you taken?” his gentle tone of voice switched into a much more concerned one.

“thingy said two tablespoons,” roger slurred. “so yeah, i just went ahead and drank the rest of what was left of it. stuff’s actually not that yucky!” roger exclaimed. he vividly remembers taking four swallows of the stuff, which, was indeed a lot.

“tablespoons?!” brian looks at the back of the bottle. his eyebrows furrowed, his expression forming into a much more aggravated one.

“roger, it says teaspoons. you read it wrong.”

“oh.” 

brian lets out an irritable groan, tossing the bottle into the trash and heading back into the bathroom to whip up a cool rag.

“well... hey! the more i take the quicker i’ll get better, right?” roger tries to look at the bright side. but of course, that was when his body decided to let out a round of harsh sounding coughs. bad timing.

“here,” brian says, returning to the bedroom as he hovers the rag over roger’s forehead. “lay down.”

“you’re not the boss of me!” roger protests, sneezing openly in the air afterwards. brian quickly jumps out of the way, glaring over at him. “oi! you’re supposed to cover your mouth when you do that!”

roger sniffles pitifully, “you’re not even going to bless me..?” he eyes him innocently. “how rude!”

brian rolls his eyes. he couldn’t believe how much of a brat roger was being. well, yes he could. “bless you, dearest. now be still.”

roger winces slightly at the cold rag, snatching it off and throwing it on the bed. “too cold!” he whines, yanking the covers over his body and shivering.

“it’s supposed to be, roger, it’s to cool down your fever.” brian grabs the rag again, placing it back on roger’s forehead where it belonged.

“if i have a fever, then shouldn’t you be giving me more medicine?” he rasps.

“i think you’ve had quite enough of that!” he finally gets roger to rest, too weak and tired now to fight against brian. he climbs back into bed beside his sick boyfriend, curling up close next to him, but not too close.

rogers congested breathing begins to even out, his eyes falling shut. brian smiles warmly at him, leaning over to peck his temple. roger opens an eye at once, glancing over. “hey, bri?”

“hmm?”

“what did you say i tasted like?”

“cherries?”

“oh, that’s right.”

“what about it?”

“well, did it taste good?”

brian chuckles. “go to sleep, roger.”

“well! if you like the taste of cherries, perhaps we should kiss again?” roger grins, sniffling helplessly.

brian laughs. “i don’t think so, tiger. i think it’s past your bed time.” he honestly adored how soft yet bratty roger could get when he was sick like this. of course roger was like that in general, but it was a different story when he was ill.

roger frowns. “not tired.”

“now, is that so?”

it took no less than a few minutes before roger fell fast asleep, which they both knew he desperately needed. brian chuckles in delight, leaning in to gently press another kiss on his warm forehead, which was beginning to return to its normal temperature again. thank god.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that i am a slut for comments


End file.
